In a wireless power transfer system, a power transmitting unit (PTU) may be capable of wirelessly transferring power to compatible devices that are located within a transfer field of that PTU. In order to effect power transfer, the PTU may apply current to a resonator coil, which may transfer power to one or more power receiving units (PRUs) via resonant inductive coupling with resonator coils of those PRUs.